the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Mr. Odious NoHead
Mr. Odious NoHead (b. 1989) was a mutant, and a member of the Bell family. He became a NoHead in his youth, but ultimately defected and joined guards working for Suzie in Oceania. He was the second cousin of Savannah van Dukas. Biography Early life Jacob was born in 1989 into the wealthy Bell family. Relatives included Savannah van Dukas, who joined the FBI in her adulthood. Jacob did his best to follow the Bell family traditions. He was admired by his parents for his loyalty towards his family and upholding their traditions. Serving the NoHeads Mr. Odious NoHead joined the NoHeads at a young age and was rechristened with his current name. From a young age, Jacob Bell admired Mr. Crooked NoHead and had an ambition to become a NoHead in later life. Jacob had photos and articles about the Dark Lord and his followers cut from his newspapers, hung in his bedroom near a painting of his family crest. Jacob received his NoHead Sign around the age of sixteen, and was rechristened as Mr. Odious NoHead. Even though his parents were never NoHeads themselves, they agreed with many of Mr. Crooked NoHead's own beliefs. Defecting from the Order After becoming a NoHead, Mr. Odious NoHead quickly became disenchanted by the NoHeads' cause and began to consider abandoning the NoHeads. Hoping to break their source of power, Odious attempted to have the infamous metal tube destroyed, resulting in the NoHeads attempting to kill him over their hard-won prize. To evade them, Mr. Odious NoHead was finally forced to Apparate to Suzie’s Island in Oceania. However, he had taken an entire box of artifacts with him. He finally returned to America to hide it away, though Hell Burnbottom quickly learned what he had took. On Mean King's suggestion, he hired a bounty hunter named Xydarone to capture Odious and, more importantly, recover the box. Xydarone was able to use her physical beauty to successfully seduce Mr. Odious NoHead into giving her the box. Upon learning what the box contained, Xydarone contemplated keeping it for herself, directly contradicting the terms of her mission. Sensing this, Burnbottom had a group of robot soldiers go and claim the box, and when this happened, Odious fled to New York City and hid among the City Volcano. After disposing of the robot soldiers, Xydarone tracked Mr. Odious NoHead to the volcano. Odious Apparated away and to safety, though he had accidentally left the box. In the meantime, Burnbottom followed Xydarone to the volcano and the two engaged in battle over control of the box. In 2013, Mr. Odious NoHead met Charity Hirz. However, the ghost of a fallen superhero rapidly launched an attack on Hirz's home in a vengeful rage, beginning to attack Jacob and the others before taking off and ambushing Hirz herself. As Hirz teleported herself and Conrad to Manhattan, Jacob helped several guards evacuate before facing the ghost. Eventually, he found one of Hirz's gadgets and destroyed the ghost entirely, leaving next to nothing left of it. Escape to Suzie's Island After returning to Suzie's Island, Mr. Odious NoHead approached the gate guard and asked for an audience with Suzie. After a short interrogation, the guard allowed it. Boarding a tracking pod, he finally found her eating in her room and watching television. Upon entering, Suzie paused her movie and asked him what he wanted. Odious immediately asked for a position as a guard for her. After thinking it over, Suzie agreed to hire him. Before he left her room, Suzie asked him what his original name was. When Odious told her, she said he was to go by this name now that he had defected. As a result, Mr. Odious NoHead went by the name of Jacob Bell. When Bryce Yearsley proved he was one of the greatest guards of all and was presented with a stun gun from Suzie, Jacob was present with Jeremiah Soule. Jacob also assisted in building the first two Basketball prototypes. Personality and traits Jacob Bell was eager to show similarity with his parents, having taken after them whilst growing up. Like his parents, Jacob admired Mr. Crooked NoHead, and believed that he was a great Dark mutant. However, after he became a NoHead, he realized how pathetic and unreasonable their cause really was, showing that Mr. Odious NoHead had high morals in spite of his general beliefs. He was among those of many who believed that the NoHeads would be destroyed by the Chosen One. Relationships Family Parents Mr. Odious NoHead and his parents had a good relationship. Because his sister, Brooklyn, didn't share his parents' ideology, their parents told Brooklyn that "Jacob was a better son than him". Odious' parents were very glad that their son became a NoHead after leaving Superhero School. Cousins Mr. Odious NoHead's relationship with other family members, such as his cousins Annabeth, Riley, and Becca is unknown. Its likely that he got along well with Becca and Annabeth, since they all supported pure-blood supremacy and were involved with the NoHeads. It is possible that he and Riley weren't close, because the latter was considered a power traitor for marrying Abram van Dukas, a Muggle-born. She was also disowned from the Bell family. However, Annabeth was a fanatically loyal NoHead who would die for Mr. Stupid NoHead. She was also among NoHead's most sadistic followers. Odious started to hate her, when he started to hate the NoHeads, too. Brooklyn Gales Mr. Odious NoHead and his elder sister, Brooklyn Gales, didn't have a good relationship. It was revealed that Brooklyn had wished that Jacob had not been foolish enough to go with what their parents told him to do, and was rather upset with losing her little brother to the NoHeads at such a young and promising age. However, Brooklyn was unaware that her brother had risked his life in defecting from the NoHeads. Mr. Crooked NoHead Jacob admired Mr. Crooked NoHead from an early age, having the same ideology as the Dark Lord. Crooked thought Mr. Odious NoHead was a loyal servant. Finally, however, Odious decided that he didn't want to serve Crooked any more, as he doubted their plans could ever be furfilled. Mr. Stupid NoHead Although Mr. Stupid NoHead did not truly love Mr. Odious NoHead, he valued the latter's usefulness and power. At one point, he told him where the Verasect was. Etymology The name "Jacob" comes from the Latin Iacobus, which was from the Greek Ιακωβος (Iakobos), which was from the Hebrew name יַעֲקֹב (Ya'aqov). In the Old Testament, Jacob (later called Israel) was the son of Isaac and Rebecca and the father of the twelve founders of the twelve tribes of Israel. He was born holding his twin brother Esau's heel, and his name is explained as meaning "holder of the heel" or "supplanter". Other theories claim that it is in fact derived from a hypothetical name like יַעֲקֹבְאֵל (Ya'aqov'el) meaning "may God protect". Appearances * *''The Man Who Talked to the Wall 2'' Category:NoHeads Category:NoHead defectors Category:Mutants Category:Villains Category:Heroes Category:1989 births Category:Unknown deaths Category:American individuals Category:Males Category:Reformed individuals